Ellie Goulding
Ellie Goulding is a Grammy-nominated British singer. Since 2010, she has become one of the world's most successful pop singers, releasing hit songs such as Lights, Love Me Like You Do and Burn. She dated Niall Horan sometime between 2012 and 2014. Niall has described her as his "best friend". Background Elena Jane "Ellie" 'Goulding '''was born December 30, 1986, in Hereford, and raised in Lyonshall, a small village near Kington, Herefordshire, the second of four children (she has a brother and two sisters). Before the release of her debut album, Goulding won the BBC Sound of 2010 poll, which showcases the music industry's top choices for rising stars. She also won the Critics' Choice Award at the 2010 Brit Awards, making her the second artist to win both in the same year. Goulding's debut album ''Lights was released in March 2010, reaching number one on the UK Albums Chart and number six on the Irish Albums Chart. Its singles "Starry Eyed", "Guns and Horses", and "The Writer" peaked at numbers 4, 26, and 19. As of June 2012, the album had sold over 850,000 copies in the UK and 1.6 million copies worldwide. On September 19, 2011, it was announced that she would open for Katy Perry's California Dreams Tour, replacing Jessie J due to a foot injury. In 2012, Goulding appeared on "Fall into the Sky" from Zedd's debut album Clarity and on Calvin Harris's song "I Need Your Love" which is included on Halcyon''and also Harris's album ''18 Months. In late July 2012, it was announced that Goulding's second album is titled Halcyon and it would be released on October 8, 2012. The album was preceded by the lead single "Anything Could Happen" on August 21st. On July 5, 2013, Digital Spy confirmed the release of Halcyon Days, a repackaged edition of Halcyon, which was released on August 23, 2013. The re-release, featuring ten additional tracks, was preceded by the single "Burn", which had been uploaded to Goulding's SoundCloud page the previous day. On July 7, 2013, the official music video for "Burn" premiered on Goulding's Vevo channel on YouTube. "Burn" became Goulding's first single to top the UK's Official Singles Chart. Goulding appeared on the soundtrack for the film The Hunger Games: Catching Fire with the track "Mirror". On February 19, 2014, Goulding won Best British Female Solo Artist at the 2014 Brit Awards. On October 20, 2014, she announced a collaborative single with Scottish dance producer Calvin Harris, titled "Outside". The song was released as the album's fourth single on October 20, 2014 and peaked within the top 10 in most countries. In early 2015, Goulding released "Love Me Like You Do" for the soundtrack to the film adaptation of best-selling novel Fifty Shades of Grey. The single became Goulding's biggest hit, spending four weeks at number one on the UK Singles Chart, topping the charts in many other nations, and reaching number three on the US Billboard Hot 100. The single held the record for the most-streamed track in a single week in the United Kingdom (streamed 2.58 million times), and worldwide (streamed 15.5 million times). "Love Me Like You Do" was eventually nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Solo Performance. The song was also nominated for British Single of the Year and Best British Video at the 2016 BRIT Awards. Goulding released her third studio album Delirium in November 2015. The lead single "On My Mind" was a top 15 worldwide success. Second single "Army" was a top 20 UK hit and final single "Something In The Way You Move" primarily found European chart success. In 2016, Goulding's international chart success continued with the release of "Still Falling For You" from the Bridget Jones' Baby film soundtrack. In 2017, after an extensive hiatus and a battle with anxiety, Goulding collaborated with dance producer Kygo on the single "First Time", which became a top 30 success worldwide. In October 2018, Goulding collaborated with producer Diplo and rapper Swae Lee on the single "Close To Me" which peaked at #17 in the UK and #31 in the US. Relationship with Niall Horan Goulding confirmed in 2016 that she had been on a few dates with Niall, but did not specify when. "We're still friends," she told Seventeen Magazine. "We went on a few dates, and it was really fun. He's a really, really lovely guy. He's got the biggest sense of humor, he's very caring, and I see him as a genuine friend in the industry." Niall has posted numerous photos of he and Ellie to his official Instagram account. In 2016, he posted a photo from the crowd at her Coachella set, with the caption "Yesterday I watched my best friend play main stage at Glastonbury. She killed it as always, so happy for her." Goulding responded in the comments section with a love heart emoji. In 2014, it was wrongly speculated that Ed Sheeran's song "Don't" was about Ellie and Niall having an affair while Ed was dating Ellie. However, both Ed and Ellie denied this, with Ed saying he was misquoted and Ellie clarifying she never dated Sheeran to begin with. In 2016, Goulding was Niall's final result in a game of "Who Would You Rather?" played on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where he was asked to pick which out of a number of female celebrities he would date. Goulding acknowledged the result on her official Twitter the following day. She was also Niall's choice when he was asked "Who would you spend your last night on Earth with?" on The Late Late Show With James Corden. Gallery mtv-vma-2013-1.jpg|2013 MTV VMAs article-0-1DD8EDB700000578-796_634x436.jpg|Meeting David Beckham, with Liam. 2014. rs_634x1024-151202043218-634.Niall-Horan-Ellie-Goulding-Jingle-Ball-TX-JR-110215.jpg|December 2015. Screen Shot 2016-12-20 at 11.51.07 pm.png|December 13, 2016 HalcyonDaysCover.png R-4808782-1376175191-2959.jpeg.jpg ELLIE_GOULDING_DELIRIUM+-+2LP1CD+BOX+-+SEALED-658077.jpg Category:Singers Category:Romantic Category:Niall's relationships Category:British people Category:People Category:Friends